


During their morning ritual(s)

by darkmus



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [16]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt for Day 16 of <a href="http://darkmus.tumblr.com/post/30016165615/ericandys-30-day-otp-challenge">ericandy's 30 Day OTP Challenge</a> - During their morning ritual(s)</p>
    </blockquote>





	During their morning ritual(s)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for Day 16 of [ericandy's 30 Day OTP Challenge](http://darkmus.tumblr.com/post/30016165615/ericandys-30-day-otp-challenge) \- During their morning ritual(s)

Seto is not a morning person. (But then again, neither is Joey.)

It's only after Seto has taken a shower and drunk two cups of coffee (black, two sugars, but sometimes with a dash of cream) does he attempt to wake his husband. 

He feels often guilty, but it must be done because Joey has things to do and places to be and, especially on the weekends, should not be sleeping until noon. It's such a pity to interrupt the relaxed state of Joey sleeping, where he is quiet and looks at peace.

"Wake up," he murmurs, placing a gentle kiss in his forehead. Joey stirs, sometimes groaning or sometimes giving a great big yawn, before opening a bleary eye.

"Sleep," he murmurs back, scooting over to entice Seto back into bed.

Seto chuckles or clicks his tongue in mock disappointment. He reluctantly pulls his husband out of the comfort of their bed in response.


End file.
